En la guerra, el amor y el futbol todo se vale
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Cuando Miguel le pidió clases de portugués a Luciano, este no entendió a qué iba todo eso. Francisco, por el contrario, sabía perfectamente a qué se debía tanto lío y alboroto. *Latin Hetalia Eliminatorias Brasil 2014*
1. Suspiro amargo

Sé que no debería decir esto, pero... serie nueva! :D

Ya que las eliminatorias me proporcionan enorma cantidad de inspiración, decidí escribir un Ecuador/Perú siguiendo los resultados de los partidos que se van dando. O sea que actualizaré cuando Perú o Ecuador juegen, ganen o pierdan

**Random:** Y me dije, "si los condenados Europeos se la están pasando de lo lindo con millones de momento Hetalianos gracias a la Euro2012, por qué yo no puedo fangirlear con las eliminatorias?" 8D Todavía no pierdo las esperanzas de ver a Perú por lo menos JUGAR (ganar creo que ya sería mucho pedir n_nU) en el mundial :3

Como sea, **ni Hetalia, ni LatinHetalia, ni mucho menos los resultados de los partidos me pertenecen. **Desearía que el equipo nacional me pertenecieran, de seguro que sé como hacerles perder las ganas de perder *risa macabra*

* * *

_Notas: empezaré a partir de los últimos partidos de estos dos países, es decir el de Perú contra Uruguay y Ecuador contra Colombia (aunque de este último ni se habla mucho xD)_

**_1. SUSPIRO AMARGO_**

El silencio reinaba en aquel comedor, pesado y tortuoso. Lo único que tenía la osadía de oponerse a la muda atmósfera era el ruido que producían los cubiertos y los platos, sonando indiferentemente a la depresión de los dos presentes. En realidad era una lástima, puesto que era una cena espléndida, del calibre de las que se empeña Miguel en preparar siempre que Ecuador lo visitaba. En realidad siempre se afanaba en preparar algo delicioso, independientemente quién lo visitaba, incluso si era Chile, se esforzaría por el simple hecho de que era demasiado orgulloso como para cocinar algo mediocre. Pero si era para Ecuador, siempre le ponía algo más de sí, y sí, sonaba cursi y todo, pero era un detalle y punto.

Pero ahora ni la papa a la huancaína, ni el lomo saltado ayudaron. Tal vez lo haría el postre… Quién sabe…

Ecuador alzó con cuidado la mirada, viendo a Perú remover su comida con el tenedor, picando pero sin comer. Apático, sin ganas de comer siquiera, y eso era mucho decir. Presionó los labios, sabiendo que debía decir algo para aliviar (o tratar de) la situación. Abrió la boca, pero aún no había pensado en qué decir. La volvió a cerrar, cuando Miguel alzó la mirada.

-¿Francisco?

El aludido le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-Dime.

-Estás muy callado.

Silencio de nuevo. No se había esperado aquello, no realmente, y su mente quedó en blanco. Se relamió, solo por hacer algo, y bajó el tenedor y el cuchillo. ¿Qué le decía? No le habría extrañado si de pronto comenzaba a salirle humo de la cabeza de lo mucho que estaba craneando una respuesta.

-Ah -fue finalmente lo único que logró articular.

Perú se removió, murmurando que iba por el postre. Ecuador, sin idea de qué mejor hacer, permaneció sentado, haciendo un esfuerzo por pasar la comida. No era que estuviese fea, para nada, ni tampoco que no le gustara lo preparado. Era simplemente esa lúgubre atmósfera que pesaba en el ambiente. Se sentía oprimido, como si lo estuviesen estrangulando de a pocos con manos invisibles que gritaban llenas de rencor dirigido a... ¿a quién? ¿Quién tenía la culpa? En serio, ¿a quién culparía Miguel de su propia desgracia?

Miguel volvió con suspiro a la limeña y Ecuador no pudo evitar pensar lo irónico que era aquello: tan amarga situación, acompañada de tan empalagoso postre. Realmente...

Tuvo que tragar al verlo entrar, pensando que su postura, sus hombros descolgados al igual que sus labios, no podía significar otra cosa que la resignación de un sueño que databa desde el final de Sudamérica. Se sentía algo culpable estando ahí en ese momento, aunque en sí no era para nada su culpa.

"Oe, Pancho, ¿vas a venir el domingo en la noche, no?" le había dicho Miguel el miércoles.

-¿El domingo?

Recordaba que Perú había puesto los ojos en blanco.

-No seas, ¡el domingo voy a ganarle a Uruguay y tú y yo vamos a celebrarlo! ¡Te voy a cocinar lo que quieras y después nos lanzamos una juergaza de las buenas!

Francisco se había reído, y por un momento realmente había parecido que iba a ganar. Pero no fue así.

Perú estaba último en la tabla, mientras que él, el mismo al que Miguel había tenido que ir a consolar luego de su desastroso partido contra Argentina, estaba ahora cuarto. Y Perú cumplió su promesa de cocinarle lo que quisiera. Del fútbol y de la juerga ni se habló. Le ayudó a despejar la mesa y a lavar los platos. Estaba empachado y lo único que quería era caerse en el sofá y no hacer nada.

-¿Ya quieres ir a jatear? -preguntó Perú al verlo tan parsimonioso en todos sus movimientos.

-¿Ah? -se rió Ecuador-. Pero si recién son las...

-Nueve, lo sé -suspiró Perú-. Tengo sueño y mañana tengo que ir al Palacio de Gobierno y... pucha, la cagada, eso me desgasta por completo.

Sin agregar más, se secó las manos y guardó los platos ahora limpios, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Ecuador reaccionó, siguiéndolo por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Pensó en su propia habitación. Era gracioso como Miguel siempre le preparaba una cuando venía, pero al final siempre terminaba sin tocar su cama y los dos dormían juntos, compartiendo la de Miguel. Una vez se lo dijo. "¿¡Pero qué clase de anfitrión sería si no te prepara de todas maneras tu cuarto!" había protestado Perú y Ecuador suspiró. Olvidaba que en sus venas fluía tanto sangre de cocinero como de hotelero. Peruanos... Bueno, en sí esa era una de las tantas cosas que le agradaba de Perú, su manera tan hospitalaria, su forma de tratar a la gente, sin importar de dónde viniese, su amabilidad... Su resignación ya era otro tema. Perú podía ser tan bipolar a veces, henchido de orgullo y al segundo con la autoestima por los suelos. En serio...

Bueno, al menos lo podría tener algo más cerca, creyó, pero antes de percatarse, Miguel ya se había cambiado, y se echó en un lado de la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches.

Ecuador estaba atónito.

Las luces ya estaban apagadas, por lo que se alistó en la oscuridad. Se puso el pijama, acercándose a la cama que compartirían, y se metió bajo la delgada sábana que abrigaba a Miguel lo suficiente, incluso en los días más fríos. Miguel no pareció ni inmutarse cuando se acomodó, y Francisco creyó ver en aquello una actitud fría y de apariencia indiferente, pero rencorosa en el fondo, y no podía evitar odiar aquello. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía él? ¡No era para que Perú se pusiese así con él, quien no le hizo nada!

Se envolvió en la sábana, sintiendo como esta se tensaba entre ellos. Sabía que Miguel siempre se enrollaba en ella. Esperó en vano dormirse rápido. De seguro que Perú se había dormido rápidamente (y para colmo que tenía el sueño pesado), mientras que él ahora se mataría con sus sentimientos de culpa, sin atreverse a abrazarlo siquiera.

Mierda, su vida era una… mierda.

O no, en realidad no, solo que tenía una pareja que sabía muy bien cómo piconearse y hacerse el ofendido todo el tiempo que le diese la gana. Una pareja que además amaba el fútbol , pero que nunca lograba llegar lejos.

En serio, todo sería mejor si pudiera abrazarlo…

Sentía y oía cómo se removía a su lado, inquieto. ¿Estaría sin poder dormir o teniendo un mal sueño? Ecuador no lo sabía. Se volvió, ya no soportando estar dándole la espalda, y lo rodeó, apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Oyó a Miguel suspirar.

-¿Estás despierto?

-Sí...

-Yo... creo que en el fondo sabía que no clasificaría y... y espero que te vaya bien.

-Todavía falta -replicó Ecuador-. Ni siquiera yo sé si voy a pasar las eliminatorias y…

-Todavía falta para que me saquen definitivamente -masculló Perú por lo bajo y Ecuador tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco.

-No digas estupideces, te quedan un montón de partidos, idiota.

Perú se rió.

-Igual…

-¿Igual qué? Si sigues diciendo esas cosas es obvio que no llegarás a ningún lado –gruñó Ecuador, impacientándose.

Tener un novio con baja autoestima podía llegar a ser agotador…

-No es que tú hayas ayudado –murmuró Perú picón y Ecuador se rió entre entretenido y nervioso.

-Eh… ¿En la guerra y el fútbol todo se vale?

-No seas –murmuró Perú.

-No seas tú, Miguel -bufó Francisco y el aludido se tensó.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué cosa?

Silencio. Francisco se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sonado tan exasperado, mientras que Miguel estaba más nervioso de lo que debería haber estado en esa posición con Ecuador. Se suponía que Pancho, su Panchito, lo relajaba, era aquel, con el que podía bajar las defensas sin temor alguno. Y ahora estaba ahí, como si en cualquier momento Ecuador le fuese a hacer algo. Se rió.

-Oye, mono.

-Dime.

-Lo siento –repitió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que el suspiro no haya estado lo suficientemente dulce hoy.

* * *

Yyyy... qué les pareció? :) Hasta donde tengo entendido la próxima fecha es el siete de septiembre, así que esperarán mucho hasta la próxima actualización XD (lol) ojojo, y Ecuador jugará contra Bolivia 8D a ver qué sale de ahí...


	2. Pasión

Hola! que tal? como prometido, el segundo capi, aunque este es bien corto, pero se viene un drabble mas sobre la victoria de ecuador y si me animo y me inspiro uno sobre el partido Chile-Colombia. Además no pude alargar mucho más este capi porque es todo lo que tenía para decir y si le metúia más floro la **arruinaba ;A; no se, es dificil explicarlo, este drabble enano y deforme contiene muchos de mis sentimientos *se limpia una lagrima***

**APH ni nada es mio**

**Partido: **Perú-Venezuela

* * *

_**2. PASIÓN**_

Estaba siendo un irrespetuoso, lo sabía. Entendía que la mirada asesina que le estaba lanzando Venezuela no era sin fundamento y que tenía razón para fulminarlo de esa manera, pero sinceramente en ese momento no le interesaba, no le interesaba y nadie iba a hacer que le interesara. Ignoró totalmente a María, la ignoró y continuó, dejándose llevar. Estaba en él, nacía en su interior y arrasaba con todo lo que era él y no lo podía parar aunque hubiese querido. No podía pararlo, porque era su gente y él jamás pararía a su pueblo, a su barra. No los pararía, no pararía esos gritos. No pararía ante nada y seguiría gritando a todo pulmón, gritaría hasta que la voz lo abandonase y la vida se le fuese en ello.

* * *

Trata de que no se oyó ni un pío cuando se cantó el himno nacional de Venezuela, porque la barra peruana no paraba de gritar. ¿Uno de los más grandiosos sentimientos jamás experimentados por mí? Definitivamente fue al escuchar al estadio entero gritar el himno nacional a todo pulmon *llora*


	3. Fiesta

Este es también corto, es del Ecuador-Bolivia. Ya tengo escrito el drabble sobre el partido con Perú y Argentina (que lo viví señores, en serio lo viví y me quedé afónica), pero fácil me demoro subíendolo porque quiero escribir sobre la derrota chilena :( pero no sé qué poner... así que me tardaré en subir los siguientes dos capis :P

**APH ni nada es mio**

**Partido:** Ecuador-Bolivia

* * *

_**3. FIESTA**_

No podía creerlo. O tal vez sí, pero eso no quitaba el que se sintiese sumamente emocionado y que todo en él quisiese gritar y saltar. Era esa emoción que descontrolaba a todo sudamericano, que quemaba y ardía y debía ser soltada con efusividad, de lo contrario te aplasta. No pensó ni siquiera en cómo estaba la tabla de posiciones ni nada, no le interesó realmente en ese momento si no era suficiente. Con un solo gol la fiesta había irrumpido en él y todo su ser vibraba de tal manera que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Estaba _Feliz_ y todo en lo hacía demostrarlo. Quería seguir gritando hasta que la voz se le acabase, su cuerpo parecía no querer quedarse quieto y su sonrisa parecía eterna. Todo era perfecto, o casi lo era. Solo esperaba que ahora Julio no fuese a llorarle a su hermano, ya que Francisco deseaba celebrar su victoria, no quedarse en abstinencia sexual por un mes porque Miguel creyese que le estaba haciendo bullying a su hermanito.

* * *

El Feliz que escribí con mayúscula no es un error (bueno, técnicamente lo es), es que no sé por qué quería ponerlo así... (?)


	4. Chillear

Esto… TARDE! Lo sé u.u ya ni recuerdo cuándo fueron este y el de Miguel con MArtín, pero es que había prometido hacer un drabble sobre Manuel y simplemente no lograba inspirarme ¬¬U Como sea, de alguna manera aquí lo tengo, mañana subo el drabble sobre el partido de Perú y Argentina (muy frustrante por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo), el cual lo tenía desde el primer día, pero por cuestión de orden no lo subí.

**APH ni nada es mio**

**Partido:** Chile-Coombia

* * *

_**4. CHILLEAR**_

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se sentía tan contento y todavía más raras eran aquellas, que incluían a la República de Chile en el panorama. Como aquella. Perú sonrió, no pudiendo evitar saltar de un pie al otro como un niño pequeño, mientras se reía disimuladamente al observar a su vecino del sur.

-Ya, ¿qué tanto mirai, _peruano_?

-Ay, pero qué ahuesao que eres –se quejó Miguel, aunque en su cara lucía todavía esa enorme y molesta sonrisa-. Mira que yo tan lindo soy de venir a saludarte.

-Sí, claro, como si yo quisiera tu saludo –bufó Manuel mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar más insultos-. Ya lárgate antes de que te saque la chucha.

Pero la sonrisa de Miguel solo se ensanchó.

-¿Q-qué? –siseó Manuel, apretando la mandíbula furioso-. ¿No me escuchai…?

-Ya, ya, ¡chillea, Chile! -Manuel alzó una ceja ante la casi insultante palabra tomada del inglés, que no hizo más que crisparle todavía más los nervios-. ¿Entendiste? ¡Chillea Chile!

-¡Qué "chillea" ni que ocho cuartos, ni siquiera sé que mierda es eso! –chilla entonces Chile, cogiéndolo del polo mientras lo zarandea, pero Perú solo sigue riéndose solo de su mal chongo, zafándose de él mientras huye por su vida, con un Chile enfurecido persiguiéndolo.

-Jajajaja, _¡relash!_ Siempre habrá más partidos, ¡y en todo caso te invitaré a mi casa a ver cuando me toque jugar en Brasil!

-¡MUERETEEEEE!

* * *

Soy tan mala chongera como el mismo Miguel, pero eso me hace sentir orgullosa~ (?) Ah, chongo es lo mismo que chiste, algo asi~

Pienso que "chillear" (del inglé "to chill", o sea relajarse) no es una jerga peruana muy extendida (de hecho creo que sólo la usan los pitucos de mi cole, igual que "freshea"), pero qué va, me salió esto y me sigo riendo por el disque juego de palabras. En fin, relash creo que solo lo digo yo, nunca lo oí en nadie más, pero me puedo estar equivocando XD


	5. Frustración

**APH ni nada es mio**

**Partido:** Perú-Argentina

* * *

_**5. FRUSTRANTE**_

No se podía decir que estaba de mal humor, sin embargo tampoco estaba de buenas. Le dolía la garganta como la puta madre y peor todavía el puño derecho, que es con el que golpeó el poste junto al que estaba parado cuando falló de nuevo Pizarro. Y vaya que tenía ganas de ir a sacudir al tipejo ese, que muchos goles le había fallado. Tenía unas ganas horribles de darle un buen golpe, que reaccionara y se dejase de estupideces, que despertara y metiese el puto gol que le debía a su patria. Tal vez lo que Perú sentía era frustración.

Bufó.

Lo único que lo consoló fue la palidez con la que salió Argentina del estadio. Miguel sonrió. Ver a Martín contener el aliento y temer a la blanquiroja… eso sí que era un premio.

* * *

Admítanlo, estábamos muchísimo más cerca de ganar que el Tincho ¬¬U Y la cagaron, para variar…


	6. Juerga

Si existe alguien que sigue este fic... ¡Lo siento! ;-;

**APH ni nada es mio**

**Partido:** Perú-Bolivia

* * *

**6. JUERGA**

No podía decir que fue el resultado esperado, de hecho estaba algo (muy) frustrado. Tal vez no lo diría en voz alta, ni mucho menos en frente de su hermano, pero... mierda, ¡ni a Julio le ganaba!

Resignándose al resultado comenzó a salir de la cancha, golpeándole a Mariño en el hombro de manera fraternal, y pasó al lado de Markarián que andaba con mala cara. Sonrió. Tal vez estuviese algo fuera de lugar, pero la cara de su director técnico siempre le hacía tanta gracia... ¡Era idéntica a la del Pingüino de Batman! Se paseó por los pasillos del recinto hasta salir del estadio, buscando con la mirada a su hermano, hallándolo a unos metros de otra de las salidas. Sonrió, echándose a correr y se lanzó a apachurrarlo.

-Ahí está el conchesumare que metió un gol demás -se rió de manera estruendosa, apretando a Julio contra su pecho.

Bolivia sonrió, algo forzosamente, pero terminó dejándose arrastrar por Miguel.

-Bueno, en parte ambos ganamos y ambos perdimos -comenzó Miguel y sonrió.

Bolivia rodó los ojos, sabiendo lo que seguía.

-En tal caso...

-En tal caso: ¡A chuparrr!

Julio rodó los ojos, pero una risita se le escapó. Miguel nunca cambiaba.

-Vamos entonces.

Miguel soltó una risotada, diciendo algo de que pagaba las primeras tres rondas y que de ahí ya no sabía. Bueno, al menos no perdió esta vez, pensó. Y lo mejor de todo era que podía salir a juerguear con su hermano luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Y total, todavía tenía el partido con Paraguay...


	7. Clásico

Sí, hice trampa y me salteé el partido con Paraguay, pero es que en serio no lo vi (se me pasó) y pucha, no iba a escribir sobre eso ._.

(por eso es que del 6. se salta al 8.)

**Ni APH ni LH, nada es mio. **

**Partido:** Perú-Chile

* * *

**8. CLÁSICO**

Los gritos de Miguel era imparables. Manuel bufó, secándose el sudor de la frente. Estaba agotado, pero sentía que pudo haber dado más. Miguel en cambio parecía recién estar sacando todas sus energías, pues no hacía más que gritar y saltar de un lado para el otro, abrazando a todo aquel que se le cruce. Su DT le lanzó una mirada algo asesina al ser apachurrado de manera tan efusiva por aquel chico bañado en sudor.

Miguel estaba feliz, de eso todos se dieron cuenta.

La mirada de Manuel viajó por el estadio, observando a la gente gritar y saltar. Había hombres que agitaban sus camisetas en el aire, saltando y gritando. Las mujeres aplaudían y sonreían, gritando también.

Suspiró. Había que admitirlo. Perdió, Miguel ganó.

En fin, le quedaba otra oportunidad, todavía seguía por encima del peruano.


End file.
